The Day of Love
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Valentine's Day for Hashira, and Toshiro is still no where to be found. One Shot for Valentine's Day.


**Author's notes: I know this is a little late, but here it is. A Valentine's Dat fic.**

**Toshiro: Happy late Valentine's Day… again.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, just leave it.**

**Toshiro: Okay, Hashira doesn't own anything, not even the two songs she has in here, she only owns her OCs and ideas. Enjoy.**

Hashira woke up tiredly. She looked at her calendar and became fallen. It was Valentine's day, and she has yet to find Toshiro. She sighed and got ready for the day. She walked down stairs to see Yugi and Atemu making out.

"Guys, I know it's Valentine's day, but can you stop making out in front of me." Hashira says and they immediately stop and notice the hint of sadness and loneliness in her voice.

"Sorry sister." Yugi says and Hashira lets out a weak nod.

They get ready for school and leave, Hashira being really quiet.

They get to school to see Bakura and Marik heavily making out with Ryou and Malik, and Joey and Seto arguing over incoherent things, before they start making out. Atemu coughs, and they all become alert and wince when they see Hashira's look. Duke arrives with his hand on Tristan's ass, but stops too when they see Hashira.

"Sorry Hashira." The hikaris say and the yamis try to avert their eyes.

She nods weakly and they get to their lockers. Hashira scowls at all the valentines in her locker, and without even looking at them, throws them in the trash one by one, until she comes across one letter with a certain scent.

Hashira looks at it and sees a icy blue envelope with white hearts and silver lining. She opens it up, just to see a picture of an ice dragon holding a heart out to her. A light blush is seen and she tucks it in her backpack before throwing the rest of the envelopes in the trash.

In class, Hashira is cornered by boys asking her out, and she rejects everyone of them with yelling and cursing, before going back to her sulking.

When they finally get out of school, Hashira says, "Guys, I'm going for a walk, alone. Okay?"

"Okay Hashira, just don't get into any trouble." Atemu says, they all know that she just wants to be alone at the moment.

Hashira nods and walks away from the school. When she gets to a far enough distance, she takes out an MP3 and plays an american song, Missing, by Evanescence.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

'I know it's not true, but it feels like it, I just hope I can find you soon, Drago-Shiro.' Hashira thinks as she walks on her lonesome.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

'Drago-Shiro… Where are you?' Hashira asks in her mind to no one.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something...**

'There is something missing in my life, now I just need to find him.' Hashira thinks as she goes to the shadows and goes into Elemental Angel Form before flying to a nearby lake.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

To her luck, no one was at the lake, but there were roses along the tree line, which was confusing. She shrugged it off and let her wings droop as she looked at the lake. She watched as the sun began to set, but she was too fallen to think about it. She was just filled with sorrow, and she didn't dare go back home because of Yugi and Atemu.

A breeze came over her that was slightly icy, yet familiar. Hashira just shrugged it off thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Now is that anyway to greet your soul mate after all this time?" A familiar voice asks her in a teasing manner, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She turns around quickly, and to her surprise, Toshiro is standing there in Elemental Angel Form and god like leather that threatens to rival Atemu.

"Toshiro…?" Hashira manages to get out and he smirks and nods.

In the next split second, Hashira goes from being on the ground sulking, to being on top of Toshiro in an epic glomp while making out with him.

They pull away for air and Hashira says, "I've missed you, Drago-Shiro."

"I know, I sent that valentine to you in case you couldn't figure it out. Happy Valentine's day, Uni-Shira." Toshiro says and pulls her in an embrace.

"I could tell, I just couldn't believe it." Hashira says as they get up.

"Come on, I got a hotel for us to catch up." Toshiro says and Hashira smiles as they fly off, and Hashira pulls out her MP3 to listen to the song Here I am from the show, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

**Here I am, this is me**

**There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be**

**Here I am, it's just me and you**

**Tonight we make our dreams come true**

**It's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day, it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you**

**Here I am**

**Here I am**

**Here we are, we've just begun**

**And after all this time, our time has come**

**Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong**

**Right here in the place where we belong**

**It's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day, it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you**

**Here I am**

**Yeah, here I am**

**Here I am**

**Yeah**

**Waiting for you**

**Here I am, this is me**

**There's no where else on earth I'd rather be**

**Here I am, it's just me and you**

**And tonight we make our dreams come true**

**Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day, it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you**

**Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day, it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you**

**Here I am**

**Here I am**

**Here I am, next to you**

**And suddenly the world is all brand new**

**Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay**

**Now there's nothin' standin' in our way**

**Oh, here I am**

**Here I am**

**This is me**

Where everyone else is, the yamis look up at the sky and sense something. When they recognize what they sense, they put up a smile and assure their lovers that everything is okay.

'This day is truly the Day of Love.' Hashira thinks as they fly together, now and forever.

**Author's notes: Well, this was kinda short, but I think it got the point across.**

**Toshiro: True, now for us to listen to the song, Everytime We Touch.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Your arms are my castle and your heart is my sky.**

**Toshiro: I know, Please Review.**


End file.
